shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
IkeMarth
IkeMarth is the slash ship between Ike and Marth from the Fire Emblem fandom. Canon Ike and Marth have met in the Super Smash Bros. universe, where Marth was standing at a castle looking at the time bomb. He still looked at the time bomb ready to be in his way and then Meta Knight attacked him. They were clashing, until they met in common ground. Marth and Meta Knight tried to stop the Ancient Minister, until a sword appeared and Ike came screaming “Great Aether”, to put the stop to cause an another time bomb. As both characters live in different continents of the Fire Emblem universe, it is currently not possible for them to meet up. The are the main blue haired protagonists of their own games, where they both chose to be sword fighters. Even though the differences between them is that Ike is a commoner, in which gives him little regard to nobility, while Marth is born with royalty and hair to his kingdom. While the similarities between them is that both of them experience some sort of personal lost, and would rather not get into fighting, even though the reasons why they fight are different. Marth’s reason is to able to help out and trust others so they can fight with him. Ike’s reason for fighting is because on how he was raised, him being on battlefield lead him to grew more mature earlier on, with him protecting his friends. Along with both of them have passion on anything that kept them to motivate themselves to fight. Both of their singer colors are dark blue, as it is the color of their hair and their main clothes, their cloths are also mixed with the two other similar colors of red and yellow with the blue. While swords are their main singer weapon, from them being swordfighters. Similarities and Comparisons * While debuted in different SSB games, they became popular characters in the series and even in their own series. * As Ike is blunt yet passionate, he can easily earn the trust of Marth as Marth tends to trust people very easily. Fanon While interactions are short, since both Marth and Ike in the actual Fire Emblem ''series are from different worlds and never canonically interacted, many people thought it would be a good pair. Because of the few interactions from the ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, people who like the interaction thought that Ike and Marth are good together. Many see Marth as a submissive type due to his very feminine appearance, and Ike being the hero who would save Marth in dangerous situations. On AO3, the ship only has 94 fanfics. While Fanfiction.net currently has 54 in total, 3 in the Fire Emblem category and 51 among its Super Smash Bros. fanfics. Wattpad also has 3 fanfics of the ship. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Ike/Marth (Fire Emblem) tag on FanFiction.net :Ike/Marth (Super Smash Brothers) tag on FanFiction.net : TUMBLR : : DEVIANT ART : Media 【IkeMarth - Ike x Marth - Toxic】 Ike & Marth - MMD - I'm Not Gay ♥ Marth x Ike ♥